Talk:Otto
I've added formation attributes to the infobox. Is this a useable template (before I start spamming it across the whole site - it's turning out to be a lot easier to work out soldiers' attributes than I expected), and what's going on with the Accessories Preference bit at the bottom? Ferret37 21:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC). Yes this is a usable template, the only thing I would like to add at some stage are their elemental/physical resistance and perhaps morale. The Accessories preference would be a list of all accessory that the soldier will upgrade to see Template:Hex users, but instead of that it will display a list of all HP accessories/AP accessorise/SPD accessories that the soldier will upgrade to, since all soldier can upgrade the same thing, so we just need to maintain 1 list for HP/AP/SPD. Also as we speaking about elemental/physical resistance where do you think that should go? the infobox? Sarmu 21:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Have you got all the formation attribute for all soldiers ready or you need to work them out? Because I've got them in the book, so if you haven't got those vales I can help you with it. Sarmu 07:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ferret, I've got pretty much everything except for formation attribute(which can be added easily) in the database, if you gonna spam the site, you can use this here http://sarmu.ignorelist.com/TLR/SoldierIndividual.aspx?Soldier=Otto it will make things a lot easier. Also before anyone decides to start spam the site, is everyone happy with the layout? And finally do you want me to add in formation attribute before spamming? Sarmu 10:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm ok for formation attributes, they're really easy to work out. With that database I should have everything. The infobox is getting a little large though, is there anything we could take out and put on the main page? ::Ferret37 10:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC). hm I dunno what are you proposing? well I don't think you need the notes, because the starting stats should be always same but if you gained some BR, there are chance that the soldier gained some stats. Other then that, class and weapon do change, but unless you want to have a class upgrade list or weapon upgrade list, otherwise they should still stay in infobox Sarmu 10:40, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Don't know really, I just think it's weird if the infobox is bigger than the article. Class and weapon change, yes, but only after you've hired the soldier. I put the note so people have some idea why the stats they see on the page may be different to what they're looking at in the game. Could probably come out of the infobox though - I'll rewrite it as a template for the bottom of the page. I think that'll do the job, I'll start spamming when I get home (at work right now). Ferret37 11:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC). I would say that the Note could be taken out, as that can be put into a template to display across the top of the page, and the Morale and Resistance information could be put in the main page. Andrea 12:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I've put the note in a box at the top, but I prefer it at the bottom (see Lambert). I think Morale & Resistance information should stay in the infobox - they're better in table form. ::Ferret37 20:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC). pretty good, whats Template:Statnote used for? if not used how about replacee Template:Statnote2 with Template:Statnote then change to use Statnote in all soldier's page just to make it look nicer Sarmu 20:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Statnote2 is gone, it was just a different width version for a different position. There's a problem coming up with the Items Wanted section. ::Basically, a soldier starting with (for example) a katana will ask for all the items needed to upgrade it as far as it will go, but if he starts with a daimyo katana then he won't want the stuff for the first few upgrades. ::There's a solution though. I suggest that on the items wanted pages we list the item, the weapon the soldier has at the time, and if possible the weapon he upgrades to. ::This will make it messy to start with, but once we have the full upgrade trees we'll be able to create new templates for the higher grade weapons, copy and paste from the basic template and remove anything unnecessary. ::Ferret37 10:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Sounds good to me! Not entirely sure how it'll play out, but we'll cope with that when we get there! Andrea 10:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: I was thinking the same thing, once we figured out what weapon they upgrade to and we can work out what items they wanted